Ink Lines
by Scramm
Summary: Miku escapes from her idol life in the anonymity of a club, but quickly meets Luka, and from then on the two of them began something that neither of them could easily stop. Miku/Luka
It was fifteen minutes after Len and Rin disappeared when Miku decided that she should stop looking for them. They were prone to pulling exactly this kind of stunt whenever the three of them got a night out in town, free of concert obligations and recording new songs. Len was most likely on the prowl for girls, and Rin was probably dancing her heart out somewhere in this cavernous club. Why waste time looking for them when Miku could be having fun herself?

After all, it was pretty recent when the three of them hit that coveted age of '18', where magazines and journalists were given a free pass to sexualize them even more blatantly than they had before, where every interview seemed to include at least one suggestive question. On Miku's part, she watched as her songs slowly morphed from the sweet and innocent ( _Melt_ was her debut, and oh that seemed so long ago) to curious and sexually-tinged ( _Romeo and Cinderella_ was a big one for that), and now, to full, blown-out innuendo ( _Party Junkie_ was one of the newer ones, but there are so many now).

Didn't help, Miku thought, that even her producers weren't sure of how to brand her, experimenting with a wide array of personas that ranged from bratty and spoiled to mischievous and coquettish. It was too much, too much for her, and thus who could blame her for running away sometimes – or maybe a lot of the time? By now Miku, Rin, and Len had all but perfected anonymizing themselves in clubs, where the combination of alcohol and dark lighting made it easy to blend into the crowd, to lose oneself in dancing and, well, other people. It would kill her reputation if this ever got out, but…

Miku sighed and shook the thoughts away from her mind as she made her way to the bar. As she did, however, she looked to the side and paused. Leaning against the wall was a girl – or well, woman would be more accurate considering the voluptuous shape of her body. She looked bored. Under the pulsating lights of the club, she was doing nothing but scanning the room with indifferent eyes, occasionally taking a sip of her drink. She was dressed casually for the club too, gray band shirt that hugged prominent curves, skinny jeans that accentuated the length of her legs, beat-up Chucks, mussed pink hair. She looked like someone who had wandered in, expecting a local indie band to be playing. Completely out of place, then, in this light-fueled EDM haze.

Without knowing why, Miku walked over to her. Maybe it was the melancholic expression on the woman's face, maybe it was because of how strikingly out of place she was in the mass of bodies packing the dance floor. At Miku's approach, she glanced up from her drink, large blue eyes meeting Miku's teal.

"Hey," said Miku with a wave and a smile. By now she was confident enough in her disguise that no one would recognize her – after all, no one had ever recognized her before. Besides, why would a famous pop star be in a random, not even particularly high-end club?

The woman stared at Miku for a bit before quirking her lips up in a half-formed smile. "Hey, yourself."

"Having fun?"

The woman shrugged. "Eh. I went here with some friends of mine, but..." she sighed, "well, apparently they've been holding back a lot of passion and decided to release it all here. I'm happy for them, but I feel like I'm intruding. So, I decided to stand back, take in the scenery." The last was said with slight, self-aware sarcasm, accompanied with a mockingly theatrical gesture at the dance floor.

Miku laughed. "Your friends becoming more than friends?"

"You could say that," said the woman, "or you could say that they're just getting some energy out."

A strange phrase to use. Miku looked at the woman curiously. As though feeling her gaze, the woman took another sip of her drink and looked away.

"Or it could just be wishful thinking on my part," she admitted.

Ah. "You like one of them, then."

"Like?" the woman laughed. "Funny word to use. I like all of my friends."

Miku rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Well, I wouldn't say I want to date her. I'm worried that the friend group dynamics will change after this."

Her? "You like girls?"

The woman laughed, again. It was a quiet one, the laugh barely reaching her eyes. Miku got the distinct feeling of boredom from her, boredom and resignation and faint relief for someone to talk to. "I like everyone. I told you. I like all of my friends."

Miku paused a moment, paused to take in the woman's indifferent gaze, her sardonic half-smile combined with her general posture, her overall demeanor, slumped against the wall with a faded t-shirt. Her hair, too, looked like she barely put any sort of effort in it other than the cursory effort of brushing it – its pink strands were ruffled and disorderly. For someone like Miku, this woman was exactly the kind of apathetic she liked. Too into herself to ask questions, too into herself to care about Miku and find out who she is.

So, Miku made her move, a tired line trotting out from her lips. "I could be your friend."

The woman glanced up from the drink, her blue eyes briefly widening. "What?"

Miku stepped closer, feeling the beat of the music under her feet. "You said you like all of your friends, right? And you're bored, it's obvious. You're bored talking to me, and you were bored leaning against the wall doing nothing too. So let's dance a little. Change things up. Get you moving."

The woman's lips pulled up in another half-smile, and she raised her drink to them. "You want to dance with me?"

Miku shrugged. "Why not?"

The woman was silent for a few moments as the beat pounded on, and she laughed. "Fair point. Why not." She finished off the rest of her drink and put the plastic cup on a nearby counter. Miku smiled, practiced and charming, and stepped closer. She wasn't exactly sure of how close this woman wanted to be, so she decided to give her the choice.

The woman sighed and pushed herself off of the wall, stepping close to Miku. Now that she wasn't slumping or leaning, Miku could tell that the woman was actually a few inches taller than her in height, and once she got close enough Miku instinctively brought her arms up to the woman's shoulders. The woman responded by placing her hands at Miku's hips.

"So, now that we're better acquainted...what's your name?" Miku asked, leaning her head in to brush the words against the woman's ear.

"Better acquainted?" the woman said, amusement in her voice. "All we did is stand closer to each other, that's all."

Miku sighed and closed her eyes. The dissolute beats of the music were twining round and round her head, and she pressed her hips flush against the woman's. "Just tell me."

"Luka," the woman said, quietly.

Luka, Miku thought to herself. It had a ring to it, easy to say and easy to remember. A bit too easy – was it a real name? Though, there was no reason for Luka to give Miku a fake name, but the concept did deepen Luka's intrigue. Combined with Luka's continued indifference, it only made Miku want to try harder. She gripped Luka by the shoulders and used her body to push Luka back against the wall, undulating her hips with the music. Then, Miku drew her tongue across Luka's ear, and the hands on her hips froze.

"Dance, huh?" Luka said, half-laughing.

"Couldn't resist," breathed Miku into Luka's ear.

"Should've figured," Luka said. "No one goes up to strangers at night clubs just to talk." Her hands moved down from Miku's hips to palm her ass, signaling that she got the message - obvious as it may be. "That's fine, I guess."

Luka's tone was still apathetic. Miku found herself wondering what was up with this woman - what kind of person she was, what kind of past she had. She looked like she didn't care, now, and this kind of casualness simply can't come from someone unused to clubbing. And from Luka's world-weary tone, Miku wondered if perhaps she came from a background like her own – also hiding, also bored, also weary of fame and all that came with it; the speculation about her sex life in the press, the horny fans, the lack of privacy, the desire to hide and get away from it, from all of it.

Not that she had time to wonder for much longer, for one of Luka's hands shot up to the back of Miku's head, lacing through her hair, and Luka brought Miku's lips to her own. And Luka didn't waste time with formalities - Miku gasped in surprise and Luka's mouth was already open, tongue darting in to Miku's mouth, twining around Miku's startled one. Luka's other hand dug hard into the skin of Miku's ass, almost painful in its intensity. Miku's hazy eyes focused on Luka, on the cast of her eyes as multicolored lights flickered, changing whites into blues and reds and greens. Half-lidded, distant, almost dreamy - thinking of something else, Miku thought, perhaps thinking of her friend, lost somewhere in the morass of gyrating bodies on the dance floor.

That won't do. Miku's competitive, jealous spirit rose, that same spirit that made her attempt to become an idol in the first place. She sucked Luka's tongue as she twined her fingers through her hair, dragged her hand down so that it would slip under Luka's shirt, ground her hips against Luka's. Luka's breath caught and Miku drew her lips down to Luka's neck, licking and sucking the salty skin there, hard - hard enough to leave a mark, Miku ensured, hard enough to be painful, to jolt Luka out of her apathy.

"Fuck," Luka groaned. Miku flicked her tongue at the rapidly reddening spot and drew hot fingers up Luka's side as her other hand tugged Luka's head back to give her better access to her neck. Miku drew teeth across goose-pimpling flesh, leaving cooling saliva trails behind as her hips insistently ground against Luka's. " _Fuck_."

Miku drew her eyes up to stare at Luka's again, and they were wide open, looking as though they were taking in the scene, and Miku, for the first time. A dilated deep blue, incredibly blue, and surprisingly innocent, almost vulnerable. It was as though her actions had pulled away some kind of mask, leaving behind...what? It was enough to make Miku pause, because Luka seemed altogether too aware now. The disguise Miku had – her hair dyed and down, her clothes plainer and cheaper than her usual outfits – suddenly seemed flimsy before Luka's all-too-clear gaze.

Luka's lips formed a small, smiling crescent. "What's up?"

Miku quickly shook her head. "Nothing." _Stop thinking, stop thinking,_ she pleaded to Luka in her head.

Luka raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

This won't do. Luka was far too observant at this moment, and that won't do at all right now – not when Miku wanted Luka's mind to be lost. She hovered on the edge of decision and indecision, and in the end settled for drawing herself close to Luka again, moving her hand down the small of Luka's back. "Positive. Let's get back to what we were doing."

"Yeah, of course," Luka laughed, and she leaned forward to capture Miku's lips again, her tongue aggressively twining around Miku's before she drew it out and bit, gently, Miku's lower lip. Then, in a flash Luka turned around and pinned Miku against the wall. Miku gave a small 'oof' as her back hit the hard concrete, and Luka's hand darted away from Miku's back to grab Miku's other hand, pinning that back against the wall too. Luka's lips drew down to Miku's neck and she sucked, hard enough for pain. After that strange exchange, Luka seemed harsher than before, almost territorial as she blocked Miku's body with her own. Dazedly, Miku wondered what was up with Luka, what happened to suddenly snap her out of her apathy. Or perhaps Luka was just giving herself up to her baser impulses, and not letting her mind think about anything anymore. The curiosity was a burn inside her, and with each heartbeat Miku wanted to know more. Luka's eyes were closed, though, so Miku could get no answers there.

"Do you," Miku began, but was cut off by Luka's mouth. Her thoughts were then cut off by Luka's hand trailing over the trembling muscles of her stomach, roaming under the thin fabric of Miku's cut-off tank top, her hips matching the rhythm of the thumping beat of the club. Luka thumbed at the underwire of Miku's bra, and Miku could feel Luka smirking against her lips. Fucking confident. Heat and blood rushed as Miku's heart raced to a double-time beat, and she rolled her body against Luka's.

Luka seemed to take that as a kind of confirmation, for at that she moved her hand up under Miku's bra to cup the underside of her breast. At the catch of Miku's breath, Luka flicked her thumb under Miku's hardened nipple, eliciting a groan that Miku only barely suppressed. Her head was swimming as though she was drunk, even though she hadn't even drank anything yet. She felt high on Luka's slightly floral scent, the slick heat of Luka's tongue.

"Turn around," Luka said into Miku's ear, and Miku unthinkingly did so. Luka crowded Miku against the wall, fingers still rubbing and cupping Miku's breast as Miku instinctively pressed her ass against Luka's groin. Luka sucked at the area where Miku's neck ended and shoulder began, and her other hand slipped down to Miku's other breast, cupping it in front of the fabric. Fuck - Miku burned with a need for Luka to touch her more, for Luka's body to engulf her. As if knowing what Miku was feeling, one of Luka's hands slipped down to toy at top of Miku's shorts.

"L-Luka," Miku said inbetween gasps, "we're in public."

"It's okay," said Luka. "No one's looking."

Miku didn't know for sure whether or not that was true, though they were in somewhat of a darkened corner, but Miku was feeling way too turned on to even consider stopping. Besides, it should be fine - she was pressed up against the wall, after all, and, oh fuck who is she kidding? It'd be so obvious what they were doing to anyone who bothered to look and see. Still, the throbbing between her legs, the feeling of Luka pressing against her, Luka's fingers on one hand toying with her nipple - they were all presenting good arguments for why Miku shouldn't give a single shit and just go for it. Who cares about the fact that they're in public, Miku's lust-hazed brain argued. All that matters is what's happening right now.

"Yeah," Miku said, breathless, squeezing her eyes shut, feeling the coolness of the concrete against her cheek contrast with the heat of Luka. "Don't stop."

Luka laughed and her other hand slipped under the band of Miku's underwear. At the first touch of her fingers at the top of Miku's slit, Miku let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and as Luka's fingers moved lower Miku couldn't help the low moan that escaped her lips. Her fingers curled against the wall. She wished they were in a hotel, so that Luka could fuck her properly, but there was something hot about doing this in public too, with throbbing, pounding music in her ears and a rhythm for Luka to match her movements to. Still, Miku wanted. She always wanted.

"Hotel?" Miku asked, her voice a quiet whimper, so soft that perhaps Luka didn't hear it, lost in the music. Luka's fingers were slick with how wet Miku was now, and each frictionless rub was sending waves up and down Miku's spine. She felt boneless, and standing was an effort, but Luka was supporting her at least. Luka moved in to claim Miku's lips with her own, all lust-hazed tongue now. Miku moaned as Luka licked the underside of her tongue, as the movement sent a wave of pleasure through her system, matched by Luka's fingers on both her breast and clit. Still, Miku could gather enough scraps to try again. "Hotel?"

"Don't want to come here?" Luka teased, hot breath passing over Miku's ear.

Actually, that sounded appealing too. If Miku had more control over her mind, she would be horrified by how seamy she was being, but at the moment every inch of her was occupied with Luka. "Ughh, but…" Miku groaned, stars flicking before her eyes as Luka slowly drew circles around her clit with her slick fingers. Instinctively, Miku's hips thrusted against Luka's hand, her ass pressing into Luka. "I want you to…" Miku could barely get the words out, her knees trembling.

"How about this," Luka said. "I'll take care of you here, and then we can go wherever you want."

The thought of that, the anticipation of it, was almost enough to push Miku over the edge. She babbled an agreement, barely aware of what she was saying. Luka shifted a little, pressed harder against Miku, leaned her head forward to suck Miku's tongue into her mouth as Miku moaned inside it. Luka's fingers rubbed Miku's swollen clit in a frantic rhythm as Miku's hips bucked wildly against the wall, and Luka pulled the hand at Miku's breasts away, eliciting a protesting gasp that was quickly silenced by Luka sticking two fingers into Miku's mouth that Miku licked and sucked, headily aware of Luka's blue eyes staring, wanting to give Luka a good show.

It worked; Luka's eyes were little more than swirled pools of lust now as she drew her hand away from Miku's mouth, bringing the slick digits to Miku's nipple. The frictionless touch of it made Miku groan out boneless words. The fingers at Miku's slit became steadier, starting near the bottom and then languidly drawing up, each stroke causing Miku to arch her back against Luka, and finishing with a flick at Miku's hard clit. Shit – Miku was distantly aware that she sounded like someone in a porn video, but she didn't care. She was close now, almost over the edge, and her breath hitched, her fingers curling even more, nails pressing into her own skin. As if sensing how close Miku was, Luka focused her attention exclusively on Miku's throbbing clit, each wet stroke sending Miku closer and closer over the edge.

"Come for me," Luka whispered, and funnily enough it was just that – that hot whisper over Miku's ear, the obvious ragged lust in Luka's voice, the way Luka made the words sound so fucking dirty, a quick C giving way to drawn out vowels, the hot puff of the F, then the languid M, that made the world explode into hot white, that made Miku buck uncontrollably against Luka's hand as she rode out the waves of her orgasm, that made Miku blindly turn her head so that she could entangle her tongue with Luka's in a rough kiss, teeth clacking together as she panted out pleading sounds that were barely words as her body trembled between Luka and the wall.

And when it all ended, Miku came back to reality slowly, slowly. Luka was panting, red-faced, hair even more mussed than before, eyes wide and staring at Miku as though trying to etch the memory into her head. The music was still loud, people were still dancing, and it seemed unbelievable that what had happened really did.

Luka grinned and wiped her hand on her leg. "How was that?"

"Amazing," said Miku, honestly. "It was amazing."

At that, Luka's smile became a little more bashful. Though why, Miku didn't know. Luka was quite obviously experienced, and her technique was good. She should be used to getting compliments like these. By all rights, that smirk she had on earlier should have grown.

"I'm glad," said Luka, quietly, and she turned her head away to look at the crowd.

"Friends still in there?"

Luka shrugged. "Probably. It's only been a few minutes."

"Well," said Miku, slipping closer to Luka, "go find them and tell them that you'll be heading off for the night. After all…you're coming with me."

-xxx-

When Miku awoke the next morning, blinking against the morning sun peeping through the window shades, she smelled coffee. For a while, she lay there, thinking, remembering the hastily called taxi (paid in cash for anonymity), the unrestrained making out in the back seat, the agonizingly long elevator ride up to the love hotel room (one of the anonymized, receptionist-less modern ones), the frantic sex, the passing out and going to sleep right after. Miku tried to collect her thoughts about Luka's reactions to everything - if she enjoyed it, if she was surprised, if she somehow knew about who Miku was. But it was dark, and Miku could barely see Luka's face when they first went in, and she was sure that everything was skipped over in their haste to make it to bed.

That's fine. There was still the morning. Miku got up from bed, put on her clothes from last night. Brushed teeth, washed face, then to the main room of the hotel room, where Luka stood, dressed in last night's clothes, back facing Miku.

"Morning," said Miku, and Luka jolted and turned around. The sunlight cast over Luka's face made her look much kinder than she was in the club last night, her eyes large and guileless. Was this really the same person last night? Miku stared at her, eyebrows knit together, remembering the disaffected cast of Luka's expression, her sarcastic tone of voice, her sardonic half-smiles and languid movements. It was as though Luka had underwent some transformation. Or perhaps it was simply the difference between day and night, club versus home.

"Morning," Luka said with a surprisingly gentle smile. "I got you some pastries. And coffee."

"Thanks," said Miku, and tried the coffee. "This is pretty good."

Luka's smile grew. "You think? It's from a friend's coffee place. Glad you like it." Still smiling, she looked down at her phone and resumed texting. "My friends," said Luka by way of explanation. "They're wondering how I'm doing. I suppose we did leave quickly. Mind if I tell them I'm with you?"

Miku paused for a moment, remembering Luka's observant eyes last night. "How? You don't know my name."

"That doesn't matter, they just want to know that I didn't get taken home by an axe murderer," said Luka with a quick laugh.

"Go ahead, then."

"Great, thanks. Don't worry, I won't tell them your name or anything, Miku."

Miku choked on her coffee. The sheer casualness of how Luka said it solidified everything for her - this woman definitely knew who she was. It was no wild guess - she _knew_. "W-what?"

Luka laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not planning on ratting you out."

"How'd you know?" Miku managed between coughs.

"Your voice," said Luka, simply. "I'd know it anywhere."

The matter-of-factness of Luka's tone was enough to make Miku's cheeks heat, to make her look down in shame. Had she always been this obvious?

"Don't worry," Luka added, her words soft as she went over to Miku, apparently noticing her embarrassment. "I'm positive no one else noticed. From a distance, no one would've given you a second glance. I'm sure that I only knew because I listen to so many of your songs."

The compliment wasn't enough to save Miku's rattled, embarrassed spirit. It had been all fun and games until her identity was revealed, and the risks associated with it were beginning to crash down around her. It wasn't just _her,_ if this got out then it would affect Rin and Len. While Miku was sure that Len at least could get away with it, having played up his playboy side in recent songs, Miku wasn't nearly as sure that Rin could. As for Miku, well, she would be sure to get the most crushing condemnation of all - after all, not only did she go clubbing, but she slept with a woman. She could see the tabloids already.

"Hey," said Luka, putting a gentle hand on Miku's shoulder, her other hand forcing Miku's face up. Miku stared into Luka's eyes, blue and serene, and despite herself, began to calm. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about what happened."

"Really?"

Luka nodded. "Promise."

Something about Luka seemed dependable, and Miku bit her lip, confused by the acceleration of her own heartbeat by Luka's touch. "Okay..."

Luka studied Miku for a few moments before smiling and handing her the bag of pastries. "Here you go. I'm sure you'll need some of these to get your energy for the day. I should head out soon myself."

"Why?" asked Miku as she picked out a croissant from the bag.

"Band practice."

"Oh? Are you a singer?"

"Well, I'm no one as famous as you," said Luka with a grin. "I'm just a vocalist in a band my friends and I are in. We play a few small shows."

"A band?" Miku's interest was piqued - as an idol, Miku considered it her job to keep up with all musical trends, regardless of genre. "What's it called?"

"Draw The Emotional _,"_ Luka answered.

The band name was instantly recognizable, and Miku nearly dropped her pastry. "What!?" 'Just a vocalist in a band' was an understatement if this was the band Miku was thinking of. They initially made waves with their first single, _Palette_ , and immediately released a string of hits - _You and Beautiful World, For a Dead Girl+, Suffocation, Mentalism_ \- and at the head of it all was the enigmatic lead singer, Megurine Luka, who was notorious for shunning interviews and the spotlight. The band was seemingly content to drop albums filled to the brim with songs that drove the indie circuit crazy, but without any sort of buildup or promotion beforehand. The few concerts they played were only advertised mere days before the fact, and almost always at small venues that forbid photography. Naturally, the exclusivity of these concerts only heightened the fans's fervor. The fact that _Megurine Luka_ would have been at some random club was so improbable, it never crossed Miku's mind, and due to the dearth of interviews, concerts, and press releases no one had a clear idea of what Luka really looked like.

"Surprised?"

"W-well, of course!" Miku stammered. "I never thought that...I never..."

"No need to be so starstruck," Luka laughed. " _You're_ the idol in the room, after all. Anyways, I suppose you're familiar with the band, so no need to worry. I promise the news won't get out."

With that in consideration, Miku did feel a lot better. Draw The Emotional was such a discrete band, and Luka was so shy of the spotlight, that Miku couldn't imagine her ever selling the story out. After all, if it ever did, both of their reputations would likely be ruined. Miku supposed that she would have to count herself quite lucky for ending up with Luka, and so she bowed her head a little. "Thank you."

Luka's smile grew a little more mischievous. "You're shy during the day, aren't you? I remember you being quite forward last night at the club."

"Well, that was before I...I didn't know you were Megurine Luka back then, and you...I didn't know you knew who I am," Miku stammered.

"It's cute," said Luka, and Miku bit her lip again as her heart hammered harder. "Anyways, I really should get going now."

As Luka turned to pick up her things, Miku wanted to reach out and stop her, wanted to grab her arm and ask if she wanted to spend the day together, wanted to hang out and find out more about her. While part of it was due to admiration, the other part was because of that strange rush of excitement Miku felt, that rapid beating of her heart that she didn't think she had ever experienced due to all the times spent practicing singing and dancing and talking, all the cameras trained on her at every moment, all the different faces she put on as Hatsune Miku, the world's favorite idol. As Luka slowly picked up her coat, words such as 'wait', 'stop', 'stay' crowded Miku's throat as alarm squeezed her insides, but the words wouldn't come out. Miku could only watch helplessly as Luka approached the door leading her way out of her life.

"Ah," said Luka, her hand pausing before landing on the doorknob, her clear blue eyes turning towards Miku's as Miku's heart stopped, "I almost forgot." She fished in her pocket for her phone. "What's your number?"

Miku barely remembered putting her number in, could only remember her eyes fixed on Luka's as she numbly returned the phone containing her number on it to Luka, who accepted it with a casual thanks and another kind smile. In her mind's eye she remembered last night and today, and the picture she had of Luka was one that she could not reconcile. She wanted to know more about her, but why would Miku only have this curiosity now, with Luka? Why would she feel so drawn to her? She felt drawn to her before she even found out about Draw the Emotional too, so why? Miku didn't know, but what she did know was that she couldn't leave things like this.

"I'll text you mine," said Luka as she tapped a text on the phone. Miku felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket, like a promise. "Anyways, it was nice meeting you, Miku. I had a great time last night."

"Maybe we can hang out again?" Miku blurted out, and noticed how Luka's eyes widened slightly at the invitation, though after the words were out Miku's face flushed and she looked down at her feet. What was she thinking? She was an idol. Dating was forbidden. That was why she, Len, and Rin had to sneak out in the first place. And why was she thinking of dating in the first place? It would be impossible, impossible, they were both women, after all. There was no way Miku's managers, Miku's fans, would approve, and her reputation would be stained and tarnished beyond repair, and everything she had ever worked for would...

But Miku looked at Luka again, looked at her surprised expression, the curve of her cheeks, the slight part of her soft lips. In this moment, none of her worries seemed to matter.

"Of course," said Luka, and Miku just about fell apart with relief. She knew that she would regret it after Luka leaves, but that seemed so inconsequential compared to the prospect of seeing Luka again. "Text me when you're free. See you later, Miku."

Those words were a promise that hung in the air long after Luka left, and Miku fell back onto the couch as her mind spun with what she had just done. The possible consequences were raining down on her, but strangely, none of them seemed to matter at all. Miku breathed out a sigh, closed her eyes, and put her phone on her chest. She savored the feeling of her beating heart. She had sung so many times about it, but it was only now when...

"Ah," Miku murmured. "So this is what it feels like."

* * *

 **A/N: I know the plot is a lot like Oeuf Trick's Finer Things in Life fic, but I hope that the characters and situation is different enough for it to be an interesting story! I don't know if I want to continue this or not, but if there's interest, I might make it a big story.**


End file.
